This invention relates to a remote control mechanism and more particularly an improved remote control mechanism of a type wherein two separate operators may either be selectively operated so as to actuate a controlled member and having an improved interlocking mechanism so that when one of the control operators is being employed to control the controlled member the other operator cannot be actuated.
There are provided a number of types of remote control operators wherein two separately positioned operators may be employed to operate the same controlled member. When such arrangements are incorporated, it is desirable to insure that once the controlled member is operated by one of the operators that the other operator cannot be actuated. For example, it is a common practice on certain watercraft to have throttle and shift controls both at a bridge and in the cabin. When the water craft throttle and shift is being controlled from one location it is desirable to insure that this control cannot be overridden at the other location.
One way in which such interlocking is practiced is to provide a pair of control racks each of which is operated by the respective operator and which both work on the same pinion gear so as to move the controlled member upon rotation of the pinion gear as is affected by reciprocation of one or the other of the control racks. In order to provide the interlock, the control racks are formed with detent recesses and a plurality of detent balls extend through a train extending between these recesses. The balls are positioned so that there is a normal clearance but when one of the racks is reciprocated, the balls are cammed so as to engage the detent recess of the other rack and lock it in position. Although this mechanism has particular advantage, there are also certain disadvantages with it.
For example, it is the normal practice to connect the control operators to the racks with Boden wire cables and also so as to connect the mechanism operated by the pinion gear to the control member by Boden wire cables. Frequently, however, in normal operation, the Boden wire cables may deflect and this can mean that the components are not always in the same position when the interlocking operation is required. Also, the operation of the Boden wire cables and their possible flexure, as occurs when they are connected a pivotally operated member such a marine outboard drive, can mean that the return of the one control operator to its neutral position may not fully release the detent lock. This can mean that control at the other location is not possible.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved remote control mechanism.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved interlock arrangement for a remote control mechanism which will insure that the interlock can be released even if there are some abnormalities in the location and position of the various components.